


Elementals

by izzy28



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, elementals are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy28/pseuds/izzy28
Summary: Dream and George were friends once. They vowed never to speak again, until Dream captured George, planning to use him for his revenge against the SMP. However, all of those plans changed when Dream realized that no one was coming to save George and maybe he wasn't the great influence Dream thought.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. No one is coming

I don’t know how they managed to catch me, not when I’ve avoided his group since we were little. Actually, I don’t know how I could be so blind. I should’ve known Dream and his little crew would pull something like this. I should’ve known that him making me King wouldn’t last forever.  
The snow is still falling heavily outside my small window. It seems my captors have made no attempt to shield me from the bitter cold. The slight draft goes right through my clothes and into my bones. In a normal position I would be able to stop this, but the ropes keeping me bound to this chair restrain my magic to the point where only my shadows are visible. Dream is clever, perhaps more clever than I’ve given him credit for.  
He sits there, staring at me from across the room with a self-satisfied look upon his face. His chair, unlike mine, is comfortable and large, perfect for someone with his cockiness.  
“You gave us quite the chase, King George.” Dream sneers, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward in his seat. He’s in a more relaxed outfit today compared to the full armor he was in yesterday. Simple black dress pants and a black button up shirt with his various daggers across his chest. The picture of arrogant grace. I recognize one of the daggers to be the one I carried yesterday; a pure obsidian blade and a moonstone encrusted handle. I found it when I was very little, then brought it back to my closest friend, Sapnap. He took one look at the happiness in my eyes, and then we began training, right then and there. I’ve been waiting for Dream to kill me with that dagger. Something that’s so painfully him that I’m surprised he hasn’t even tried.  
“Stop calling me that.” I snap at him, straining my already red wrists under the rope. He chuckles darkly in response, then stands and walks over to me. My breathing quickens as a silver dagger slides out of its sheath and is placed against my neck. The metal isn’t cold. No, it’s hot, steaming in the cold. However, my skin does not burn; another reminder that Dream can do whatever he wants with that unfathomable well of power he has inside of him. Dream strides behind me and leans down, brushing the edges of my hair away from my neck with the point of the knife and leaving my pale skin exposed to the blade.  
“You are in no position to make demands.” He presses the tip in, not enough to kill but just enough to draw blood. A warning, a simple flare of light to again remind me that he is in charge. Instinct screams at me to fight back, to shout every curse I know at him, but I can’t. I know that even though my disappearance has been noticed by now, no one is on their way to save me. I’m not prioritized at home anymore, not since the War.  
I’ve always needed to work for things. I learned how to use my magic by myself, something that I would’ve usually needed another elemental’s help with. I have been trained; I’ve always made sure that I will never be helpless. Not even now.  
The Crown is mine, with or without Dream. I know he wants it for himself and that is why he put me there in the first place, but it is mine.  
That’s why Dream chased after me, not because he wanted me but because he wanted my crown. But I rejected him with a knife to the heart; I’m surprised I was able to injure Dream at all. Luckily for him, he is an Elemental. He has the magic of fire in his veins just as I have the magic of wind in mine. He was able to escape and heal before he bled out, unfortunately for me.  
The two of us, we’re nearly immortal. We can heal, we’re strong, and we’re quick. That throne should be mine, but he took it from me as easily as he gave it to me.  
I still can’t quite understand why he came for me. He knows that I’m not next in line, that the Crown isn’t mine. Even if Dream has somehow managed to figure out that I’m an Elemental like him, why would he want me?  
“Dream,” I start. He’s moved to stand in front of me now, arms crossed and stance wide. “I hope you know that no one is coming to save me.” He laughs again, but there was no joke in my statement. I was telling the truth.  
“Please, George, I know you’re smarter than that. Your useless little friend will look for you.” His expression is not remotely confused, he genuinely thinks that someone cares enough to save me. Clearly, he’s missed a lot. When he was a part of my life during the first war, Sapnap and I were still close. That bond we had is long gone now; stored away in some dark part of me that I have no desire to explore.  
I shake my head. “No, I mean it. Nobody is coming.”  
“Nobody?”  
“Nobody.” Dream stares at me, walking closer. The temperature in the room starts to rise.  
“What do you mean nobody? Don’t they understand who you are?” I nearly flinch at the anger in his tone. He must be furious to figure out his little plan is pointless.  
“Still, nobody cares.” My voice is slowly growing stronger, emotions and words left unsaid rising up my throat.  
“No, someone is going to come get you.” The dagger in his hand is suddenly pressed against my neck again, but I don’t care. He’s tensing, holding the dagger so tightly that his knuckles are turning white and his whole arm is flexing.  
“Do it. You’ll only prove my point.”  
“They’ll come get you, George. They will.” Something is happening to him. I know by the way the metal has turned to an almost unbearable heat. The cold air becomes a blessing, soothing the red skin where the metal was. I think it’s finally hit him, the realization that maybe, just maybe, I’m right.  
“Dream stop. Nobody is coming, nobody cares!” My magic rises with my voice, control slips away from me as shadows swim around my legs. He looks taken aback at my change of tone and the shadows that gently curl and stroke my skin, but something in him softens. This time when he touches my face, I do flinch, but not because it hurts. He’s caressing my cheek with his thumb, wiping away tears I didn’t even know were there. I remind myself internally that we cannot be friends, that our friendship is in the past and we must never be close again, but my walls are quickly losing strength. I suppose it does hurt. It hurts that I’m leaning into my enemy’s hand because he’s the only one who’s shown remote interest in my life. It hurts that I’m stuck here with him until some miracle saves me.  
“The world failed me, Your Majesty.” Even if he’s barely king, I return to formal terms for him because every time I say his name, I doubt myself even more.  
“I’m not letting you go,” He starts, voice cold and hard again. Dream backs away from me, back towards the door to the room. “But I’ll find you more comfortable quarters.” I nod, and watch as he opens the door and pauses, turning around to look me in the eye.  
“Tell your shadows to back off, by the way.” He shoots me a cruel smile, then walks out, slamming the door behind him.  
\-----


	2. 2. You'd go to war?

Dream had me brought to new quarters. They’re small, but the bed is comfortable and at least it’s warm here. He told me that he has business to handle in L’Manberg, and that he’ll be away for a few days. I took a breath of relief at the idea of not having to put up with his bullshit. Every day he’s been checking on me, asking me mundane questions until I yell at him and force him to leave.  
The downside is now I am completely alone, aside from the guard who brings me my food. His name is Punz and I’ve heard he’s one of Dream’s closest allies right now. He’s quiet, never bothering to engage in any conversation, but then again, no one wants to talk with the hostage.  
Days pass, each one the same seemingly endless cycle. Wake up, eat, try to summon my winds and escape, fail, sleep again. Even without the binding ropes holding me back, there’s a heavy weight on my whole body. It suffocates even the smallest of shadows before I even get the chance to truly form them. Sometimes I hear the other guards talking to Punz about this and that, occasionally the new guard, Ranboo, will bring up plans and something about TNT. I doubt they’re aware that I can hear all of their discussions, for if they knew I assume I would be dead by now.  
It’s just a normal day, snow dusting the ground outside and icicles blocking most of my view out my window. My shadows seem to be hiding today, almost as if they know something I don’t. Punz gave me breakfast earlier with a frenzied look on his face. He only nodded in my direction before shutting the door and clicking all five locks shut. No other guards walked down the hall, leaving me alone in the silence.  
I stare out the window, admiring the sharp points of the ice. There’s a forest beyond the fence, somewhere dark and dangerous, but strangely peaceful. The air in my room heats up and suddenly I’m far more aware of the blanket I have slung over my shoulders. I peel the layer off of me and toss it to the floor somewhere. One lock clicks, then the second and third.  
“How many locks did you put on this damn door?” Dream’s muffled voice speaks from the hall. I hear Punz laugh, then the door swings open. I see Punz first, then Dream wearing his armor and black stained shield. He looks well enough, but I can see the fire behind his gaze. Standing next to him is someone I haven’t seen for a long time, apparently not long enough.  
“Techno.” I nod towards the tall man. He nods back, small strands of pink hair falling into his face. Technoblade looks back towards Dream and extends a hand.  
“Do we have a bargain?” Dream nods and shakes Techno’s hand, then gestures towards Punz and the exit without another word. He walks into my cell, shutting the door tightly behind him.  
“So, George, did you miss me?” He invites himself to sit next to me, but I scoot to the other edge of the bed. I don’t tell him about what I’ve heard; that’s a risk I can’t afford to take.  
“Not in the slightest. What does Techno want?” I ask, too curious not to. My captor makes eye contact with me and smirks, telling me far more than I want to know. Whatever they have planned, it is not going to end well.  
“He told me you two have history.”  
“We don’t, at least not directly. Techno hates government and leaders, I was a leader. What more is there to say other than he hates me because I am King?” Dream laughs wholeheartedly at me for whatever reason.  
“You are not King, George. I took that throne back, it’s mine.” He removes a dagger, cleaning it gently with the hem of his shirt. I notice how straight he sits in the heavy armor; netherite is strong but if you don’t know how to handle the weight, it will do far more bad than good.  
Snapping my attention back to whatever “conversation” we were having, I huff, then stand up and walk over to the window, resuming my stare. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Dream stand as well.  
“Aren’t you going to yell at me more?” Dream asks, replacing his dagger. I shake my head, not bothering to look at him.  
“Oh come on, George. You’re not giving up yet.” He rolls his eyes at my silence. I turn to him and meet his gaze, frustration still evident on his face.  
“Where is your mask?” I notice that his usual white porcelain face is nowhere to be found.  
“Broken. Tommy punched me and shattered it.” I smile, remembering Tommyinnit and his feisty temper. I never thought I would miss him and Wilbur, the way they were so determined to be independent.  
“What business did you have with L’Manberg that made Tommy shatter your mask?”  
“So many questions today.” Dream scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit I’ve observed. I nod my head at him, still waiting for an answer. He sighs deeply and sits back down.  
“Tommy is beginning to cause problems. I gave Tubbo three days to exile him, or I’ll go to war again.” Dream leans back in the chair, acting as if this is all some casual announcement and not a threat.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because he burned down your old house, George.” I tense immediately at the mention of my little hut built into the hill. It wasn’t massively important to me, but I had valuable items in there and things I didn’t want to lose. My power rises again, but it can’t escape this time. Whatever magic has been locked in place is far stronger this time.  
“Don’t go to war because of some silly little hut, Dream. We aren’t even _friends_ , why does it matter that much to you?” He flinches at my tone, I hadn’t even realized I was yelling. Dream stands up and walks towards me, eyes low. Avoiding my gaze completely, he brushes my hair off of my forehead, hand lingering there. My eyes are screwed shut, whole body tense and waiting for a knife to sink through my chest, but the pain never comes. Dream merely brushes invisible dust off my shoulder, then quickly exits the room, locking the door behind him.  
I lie back down on my bed, processing our conversation. Dream threatened to go to war for me. He would fight against L’Manberg, just because their leader burnt my house down. I remember his words, “exile or war” is what he told Tubbo. I consider my options. I could either stay here, stay in this cell and wait to die, or I can go with him, fight with him. No one is coming to save me. Tommy burnt down my house, stole my stuff. I don’t matter out there, they’ve all failed me, even Sapnap.  
“Dream!” I run to my door and shout down the hallway, ignoring the tears beginning to form in my eyes. “Dream come back, please.” I hear footsteps running, then back away as Dream shoves the door open.  
“What is it? Are you hurt?” His voice is thick with concern, the room heats up again. He places his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently. I look up at him, holding eye contact while I force those dangerous words out of my mouth.  
“I’ll fight with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of certain events on the DSMP may be a little different here to make the story a bit smoother unless I decide to work around that.  
> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Thanks so much for all of the support so far, I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cliffhangers are just so much fun, aren't they?  
> much love - zee


	3. 3. Destruction

Dream stares at me, blinking slowly. He shuts the door behind him and looks at me.  
“George, you do understand you are my _hostage_ right? I can’t just let you fight.” He’s smiling nervously, although I don’t know why he would be nervous.  
“It was my house that was burnt down, my stuff that was stolen. If you go to fight, I want to be there.” I reply, a bit more forceful with my tone. I want to go, I deserve this small bit of freedom after everything he’s put me through. He rolls his eyes and paces the length of the room, but doesn’t respond.  
“Dream you coming?” Someone calls down the hall. His head snaps towards the door, eyes wide before he looks at me.  
“Fine, you can fight with us if we need to, but on one condition,” I smirk and start to stride towards the door but he places a hand on my chest to stop me. “Show me what those shadows can do when we get back.” Dream smiles at me, then gestures out into the dimly lit hall. If I show him my shadows, he’ll know that I am like him, but I need to do this. Neither of us make any move to discuss our agreement as Dream explains to everyone that I’ll be a part of the fight if needed. None of his men question his orders, loyalty evident in their faces. He pushes me forward towards where everyone else must have rooms, showing me somewhere even larger than my previous cell.  
“Another upgrade?” I ask, surprised at the size. My captor only nods in response. There’s an armor stand in one corner, furnace in another. Double chests line one wall, each stocked with various supplies. I help myself to the food, stocking up with enough food to last me a few days. The bed is larger as well, big enough to fit four people. Dream seems defeated while I look around, giving me even more joy knowing that I’ve won. Once I’ve finished inspecting, I look back at Dream who still stands by the door.  
“Thank you.” I murmur, out of politeness of course. Dream nods and exits the room. Why was he so silent today? Did letting me join his ranks really hurt that bad? I scoff at the thought. Poor little Dream, he couldn’t even keep a hostage under his control, even though I technically still am stuck here.  
Three days pass. I’ve gotten back into my training, taken full advantage of the armor and weapons available to me. It took me a few hours to readjust myself to the weight of the netherite, but once I did my balance returned as well.  
I’m back in the ring now, warming up just in case we have to fight today. Muscle memory kicks in, every thrust of my sword lethal. I allow myself to fall into the haze of sweat and sore legs, forgetting about everything that’s happened to me and simply focusing on the dark weapon in my hand. Dream’s voice pulls me back to reality.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, George?” He asks, walking next to me. I swipe my hand across my forehead and wipe the sweat there, catching my breath before I reply.  
“Yes. And yes I’ll tell you about the shadows when we get back, but you need to sit and listen to everything I say.” I point a finger at him and he laughs, genuine and light. Even I can’t help it when the corner of my lip quirks upwards.  
Punz helps me gear up, offering a few potions that I haven’t seen for a long time. While I was King, I had so many men guarding me that it wasn't needed for me to carry protection on my body, but the weight of the bottles feels familiar.  
“Aren’t you coming with us?” I ask after noticing that Punz isn’t armored.  
“No. This is between Dream and Tubbo, and I guess you too now.” He finishes the straps on my netherite, then hands me a sword. Dream walks over, face emotionless and posture tall. He shakes Punz’s hand, then puts on his mask and leads me out of the house.  
It’s a beautiful day, light clouds floating on a gentle wind, birds chirping. The snow is melting, making the path slushy and muddy. Neither of us speak as we walk to the border of L’Manberg, not even when question after question drifts into my mind once I see the daunting obsidian wall ahead. It shimmers a deep blue in the afternoon sun, and if we weren’t in this particular situation I would think it’s quite pretty. I take in the world around me, considering that this may be the last time I see it for a while.  
“Do not fight unless they start the fight. Understood?” Dream’s voice is clear, commanding. I nod at him once more and look ahead to where Tommy, Tubbo and a few others stand on the other side of the wall. Their faces are grim and tired, Tubbo's lack of sleep is obvious. I can only imagine how hard it must be to be in his position. _Exile your best friend or we will go to war against you._ He must feel so incredibly guilty.  
“Hello Dream, George.” Tubbo looks at both of us. He’s wearing a full suit, his presidential uniform, fully professional. Tommy stands beside him, face the picture of pride and stubbornness. I almost feel bad for him. There's no way Tubbo would risk his whole country for one person, right? I swallow thickly but hold my place next to Dream.  
“Well, Tubbo? Have you made your choice?” Tubbo turns to Tommy, unspoken words pass between them. I can practically see Tubbo fighting himself internally, feelings of guilt and regret are so heavy in the air that I can nearly taste them. After a few moments of silence, Tubbo makes eye contact with Dream.  
“Tommy, I’m sorry,” He starts, not looking at his friend. “I have come to the conclusion that it is in the best interest of this country- The most logical thing to do- For Tommy to be exiled from L’Manberg.” The people around us gasp, tears form in Tommy’s eyes as Tubbo looks to the ground.  
“Why are you doing this Tubbo? I thought we were friends?” Tommy shouts, glaring at Dream and I but looking sadly to Tubbo.  
“Friends don’t do what you did, Tommy. You blew up George’s house, you can’t just do that!” Tubbo's voice is full of pain, but he still shakes Dream’s hand stiffly, then turns and walks away from the wall. Tommy watches his friends leave before turning and punching Dream in the arm. Dream only shrugs, then walks closer to him.  
“Tommy, you’re coming with me. George, you may return home.” Dream holds Tommy’s shoulder and leads him towards the nether portal, leaving me to find my way to my home that's not my home.  
I take a detour on the way, walking to my old house. I'm sure if Dream somehow finds out that I'm here, he'll be furious, but I don't care. This broken mess was my home. The wreckage is worse than I thought. The front wall is completely gone, signs litter the inside of the house along with large pieces of obsidian on the floor. My old bridge to cross the pond is missing planks, I had to parkour across it. I sigh and take one last look at the broken wood, but walk away. Some things are better left in the past.  
Punz greeted me when I returned to the base. He asks me questions about how it went but I just shake my head and walk to the supply room. My shoulders sag in relief after I remove the heavy plates of metal. After I’ve put all of my borrowed items away, I go to my room, exhausted from the mental strain of visiting my home. My body immediately relaxes into the plush mattress, eyes shutting and guard falling down. I start to drift off to sleep, not even beginning to dream, when I hear the door creak open.  
“George?” Dream whispers. I pretend to be asleep, maintaining my slow breathing and not moving a muscle until the door shuts. It's much too late to discuss my magic now, I'll say something tomorrow. This time when I close my eyes, nothing interrupts me and I fall into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a roller coaster, but I hope you enjoyed it!! How have you been liking the story so far?  
> lots of love - zee

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is not the first story I've written, but this is the first story I'm actually publishing so please be nice! I love feedback so leave some in the comments :) my twitter is @DREAMSSPARR0T drop a follow for some behind the scenes and such!  
> Also sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'm planning on trying to make my chapters longer in the future! I have so much planned for this story so I really hope you enjoy it :)  
> with love- zee


End file.
